pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Saloandreslo
¡Hola, usuario(a), bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Dawn de cordinador pokemon. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, pregunta o lo que sea, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus Pokénovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Cordiales saludos, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 12:04 5 feb 2010 eeyyy Bienvenido y... En esta wikia, se creó una regla de que no podés usar sprites editados de otros usuarios, que los editaron para sus novelas. Como el Piplup del Usuario:Porpor, unos de Alma editados que son de Espeon9 y Megatanitaxcoordinadorademissdreavus, y el de May vestida de rosa (que por cierto me lo hizo una amiga xa mí). Hacé el favor de quitarlos, porque no los podés usar, mucho menos sin permiso, o de lo contrario los dueños tienen todo el derecho de quitarlos. Estas reglas las hizo la creadora de la página y las puso en un artículo y en su blog...revisá User blog:Hikari kat/¡Me canse! ¡Nueva regla! ¡Y QUE TODOS LA LEAN! y en otra entrada también dice que no se pueden editar sprites que otras personas hayan editados. Bueno, te pido que quites los sprites o lo tendré que hacer yo; claro que las reglas las hicieron cuando vos no estabas registrado, pero sólo te las digo porque los creadores de los sprites se pueden enojar. ☺★✿♥❤Haru o Ale (l)❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 14:41 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Me equivoqué, esta es la entrada que dice de que no se pueden usar sprites de otras personas: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hikari_kat/Necesito_que_TODOS_me_lean_esto (acá el artículo pero es lo mismo casi: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Sprites_en_las_pokenovelas) Y esta es la que dice que no se pueden editar sprites editados de otras personas: User blog:Hikari kat/¡Me canse! ¡Nueva regla! ¡Y QUE TODOS LA LEAN!. Bueno, espero que te leas las reglas...si tenés alguna duda consultame. Que tengas un buen día. --'☺★✿♥❤Haru o Ale (l)❤♥✿★☺' ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 15:08 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Oye! >( Usaste mi sprite en tu novela eso NO '''esta permitido seguramente nunca as visitado una wikia, eso no se vale , voy a tener que quitar el sprite ese que usaste es mio y esta editado, los sprites que cambian de color Son editados, ademas tienes muchos sprites editados, en tu novela, los vas a tener que quitar si dices que no esntoces... VAS A VER COMO TE VA IR pero porfavor quitalos. Atte. Marcela o Aipom!!! 02:04 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Posdata: Bienvenido Posdata 2: Hay gente con poderes que te pueden bloquear Por favor... Deja de usar sprites e imágenes de otros usuarios para tus novelas. Esta mal. Si quieres, usa sprites de videojuegos, pero no modificados. Sino, tendré que bloquearte por incumplir las normas y por ignoración de avisos. Como ya te dijo HarukaAngel, mira los blogs de la creadora de la wikia, Hikari kat, donde te explica perfectamente que no puedes usar sprites hechos o modificados por otras personas sin permios expreso del autor. Un cordial saludo: (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:20 8 feb 2010 (UTC)) PD: Si no sabes cuáles son los sprites de los videojuegos, mira. Aquí hay un ejemplo: Archivo:Chica_DP.png. Este sprite SI lo puedes modificar y usarlo en tu novela. Quítalos ya, por favor D< Marina y yo te pedimos amablemente y por favor, que quitaras los sprites y '''te explicamos por qué. Los usuarios se están enojando de que uses sus '''sprites y '''sin permiso. Sabes, hay mucha gente amable que si se lo pidieras, te dejarían usarlos (yo personalmente no dejo que los demás usen mis sprites de mis personajes, excepto que sea una novela en la que usen ese sprite para mi personaje, pero mucha otra gente te dejaría). Apuesto a que ni siquiera leíste los blogs. Yo no quería llegar a esto pero si seguís así te voy a tener que bloquear por, como dijo Marina, incumplimiento de reglas e ignoración de avisos. Y si no te bloqueo yo, te bloqueará ella. Cuando te dejé el primer mensaje, al menos hubieras quitado los sprites y me hubieras dicho que no sabías y que no lo vas a hacer más, pero sólo lo ignoraste y seguiste usándolos. Es la última advertencia: o los quitas o te los quito yo y te bloqueo...o te bloqueará Marina...o tal vez si llega antes, la creadora de la página que ahora no se puede conectar. ~By --'*`'·.¸♥нαrυkα cнαи♥¸.·'´*' ~ тαℓk тσ мє 15:44 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya me Hartaste Ya me hartaste ¿Quien eres? en realidad ni a tu novela se le entiende (sin ofender) pon bien las imagenes si no sabes, cuando vas a poner la imagen dice algo asi miniatura y tamaño completo ponle tamaño completo no miniatura Y QUITA LOS SPRITES O SABES TE LO VOY A QUITAR AHORA NADA MAS NOS IGNORAS ¡QUITALOS! no seas ignorante o te BLOQUEAREMOS '''tu desides, Atte. Marcela o Aipom!!! 18:19 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Espero haber malinterpretado pero... ''"Tercero porfa no me las saquen '''me ha costado azerlasLAS NOVELAS,yo les pido muchas disculpa a todos y espero que las acepten y cuarto finalmente les pido con mucho respeto si me ayudaan a realizarla y que me permitieran hacerlo con sus personajes,selos agradeceria de corazon acepten mis disculpas'"'' ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Que vos hiciste los sprites? Wtf?!?! Nooooo! Esos sprites fueron hechos por OTRAS personas, NO por vos. Así que te lo pido por última vez quita TODOS los sprites editados por OTRAS personas, de tu historia...NO está permitido, y mucho menos decir que vos los hiciste. Quítalos, estoy siendo demasiado buena porque a esta altura ya deberías estar bloqueado. LOS USUARIOS SE ENOJAN POR USAR SUS COSAS SIN PERMISO. Quítalos o los quito y te bloqueo, Marcela/Aipom está muy enojada, ya quítalos antes de que alguien te insulte. Yo sé que no sabías que no podías usar los sprites, pero la primera vez que te lo dije, no me hiciste caso. Si los hubieras quitado a la primera y pedido disculpas y permiso, tal vez te dejarían usarlos pero ahora imposible. Yo por mi parte voy a quitar todos mis sprites de tu historia, Y SI LOS VOLVÉS A PONER TE LOS QUITO. ~By: *`'·.¸♥нαrυkα cнαи♥¸.·'´* ~ тαℓk тσ мє 16:18 9 feb 2010 (UTC) bueno Bueno, como se van a enfadar contigo, dime el sprite que quieres que te haga y estamos en paz. y si quieres te pongo las imagenes bien, pero pon los nombres de los personajes antes de hablarмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 20:13 9 feb 2010 (UTC)acelfcolori PD; si tienen otros nombres, pon en mi discu los personajes y sus sprites Espera Espera espera...hiciste Oye la primer avez que pusiste los sprites editados yo sabia que no sabias que no se podian unsar, pero cuando te dijimos la primera ves nos ignoraste asi que (comodijo haruka) Ha esta altura ya deverias estar bloqueado, esta bien que otros usuarios te ayuden a hacer sprites, pero lo que hiciste (ignorarnos) estubo mal y por lo que hiciste yo no te dejare que uses mi sprite asi que quitalo o pon el sprite normal es muy sencillo, Si no lo quitas y yo lo quito y lo vuelves a poner le dire a la creadora de esta wiki que ya te bloquee por tu vandalismo, ACUERDATE que son otros sprites que no as hecho tu y como sus dueños dicen que los quites pues quitalos por que haci de facil no son tuyos, Si ignoras los mensajes asipues... >( ya veras. Y otra cosa si quieres dejar un mensaje con una persona nada mas ve al usuario y le picas discusion luego a mero abajo dice: "Dejar un mensaje" le picas y dejas el mensaje, Atte. Anti pinguino azulado feo (Piplup ¬¬) Marce! 22:09 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Espera Espera espera...hiciste Oye la primer avez que pusiste los sprites editados yo sabia que no sabias que no se podian unsar, pero cuando te dijimos la primera ves nos ignoraste asi que (comodijo haruka) Ha esta altura ya deverias estar bloqueado, esta bien que otros usuarios te ayuden a hacer sprites, pero lo que hiciste (ignorarnos) estubo mal y por lo que hiciste yo no te dejare que uses mi sprite asi que quitalo o pon el sprite normal es muy sencillo, Si no lo quitas y yo lo quito y lo vuelves a poner le dire a la creadora de esta wiki que ya te bloquee por tu vandalismo, ACUERDATE que son otros sprites que no as hecho tu y como sus dueños dicen que los quites pues quitalos por que haci de facil no son tuyos, Si ignoras los mensajes asipues... >( ya veras. Y otra cosa si quieres dejar un mensaje con una persona nada mas ve al usuario y le picas discusion luego a mero abajo dice: "Dejar un mensaje" le picas y dejas el mensaje, Atte. Anti pinguino azulado feo (Piplup ¬¬) Marce! 22:09 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Sorry se envio dos veces el mensaje perdon. Atte, Anti pinguino azulado feo (Piplup ¬¬) Marce! 22:10 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Reglas Primero que todo, dejame presentarme (X3) Soy Hikari kat, la creadora de esta wiki (n_n) un placer conocerte. Veo que has recibido advertencias de usuarios y administradores sobre el uso de sprites en tu novela. La verdad fue una regla que ha sido agregada hace poco y aun permanece en algunas novelas, pero desde que se ha puesto hemos evitado eso (=P). Como se explica en Ayuda:Sprites en las pokenovelas, antes de poner un sprite que no es tuyo debes avisarle a la persona que lo ha hecho. Es facil diferenciar los sprites comunes y los editados, asi que no creo que te sea problema usar otros. Te pido porfavor si puedes quitarlos de tu novela? Le puede ser incomodo a algunos usuarios. Ahora, si persistes temo que tendre que bloquearte. Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 23:44 12 feb 2010 (UTC) HEY!!!!!!!1 deja de usar imagenes de otros sin pedir permiso no da mas gusto !!!!One number fan taylor swift!!!! (~) ''Lalalala' 22:55 4 may 2010 (UTC)'' Ah no, no te pases Esto es DEMASIADO. USASTE UN BLINGEE QUE FUE HECHO POR OTRO USUARIO!!! O LO SACÁS O LO SACO Y ES EN SERIO. Quita ese blingee de Dawn/Hikari/Maya, es un REGALO de un usuario a otro, y eso no se puede usar. Demasiado te permití usar los sprites, que no debería porque algunos no eran míos, pero no vengas a pasarte. Sacá esta imagen de tu historia ahora mismo: Archivo:Maya!.gif Es un regalo, no te pases! Y si no la sacás, le diré a Maya que con gusto puede quitarla, porque es un regalo que hizo ella a otro usuario. Y CONTESTAME, no seas caradura. Si no sabías no importa, pero sacá la imagen y aunque sea tené la decencia de contestar. ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 00:39 5 may 2010 (UTC) :@ No me guardes rencor pero ahora mismo te voy a quitar EL BLINGEE QUE HIZE PARA MI AMIGA MAYA '''como lo vuelvas a poner se lo dire a HIkari Kat, que estas usando '''REGALOS QUE HIZE PARA OTRO USUARIO. '''Y no te pongass de morritos con Avril, ella '''NO ME HA DICHO NA-DA. LO HE VISTO EN ACTIVIDAD RECIENTE. SI QUIERES USAR UNA FOTO PARECIDA USA LA DE SIN EDITAR QUE LA PUEDES ENCONTRAR EN WIKIDEX. Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 06:17 5 may 2010 (UTC) :@ No me guardes rencor pero ahora mismo te voy a quitar EL BLINGEE QUE HIZE PARA MI AMIGA MAYA '''como lo vuelvas a poner se lo dire a HIkari Kat, que estas usando '''REGALOS QUE HIZE PARA OTRO USUARIO. '''Y no te pongass de morritos con Avril, ella '''NO ME HA DICHO NA-DA. LO HE VISTO EN ACTIVIDAD RECIENTE. SI QUIERES USAR UNA FOTO PARECIDA USA LA DE SIN EDITAR QUE LA PUEDES ENCONTRAR EN WIKIDEX. Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 06:17 5 may 2010 (UTC) Y espera! left HAS USDADO ESTA FOTO EN TU NOVELA? ESA FOTO ES = QUE EL BLINGEE SOLO QUE LA SUBI PARA MI USER Y POR SI QUERIAN USARLAS MIS AMIGAS esta, te la paso pero A LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE VEA QUE USAS ALGUN REGALO ECHO PARA ALGUNA AMIGA, NO TE LO PASARE ' [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 06:22 5 may 2010 (UTC) YA LO HARE!!!! >( Mira, voy a quitar los sprites editados que tengas de tu novela, y asi no estar batallando!!!!!! y si vueves a poner sprite editados, imagenes editadas, imagenes o regalños para otro, u otra cosa, le dire a la creadora de la wiki que te bloquee! Archivo:Cara_brava_de_Piplup.png *Rin Eipam* 22:30 10 may 2010 (UTC) YA O SE PREOCUPEMN YO ESTOY SUBIENDO MIS IMAGENES Y SI LAS PUEDEN USAR hola kien es perny xD?? Nicolas helliow! hola , soy laura! no se mi conoses , pero , si keres k t ayude en tu novela dimelo! podemos sr los 2 muy buenos amigos! [[User:Lauraelita|'Aelita']] [[Usuario discusión:Lauraelita|'¡Bola de energia! ']] 13:05 16 may 2010 (UTC) una cositaa... sta imagen k pusiste en Lista de capitulos cordinador y entrenador pokemon2:Archivo:Colorshipping.jpg la cree io i era de uso privado. Te pido k la retires i si kieres te ago otra no hay problema. Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 13:53 16 may 2010 (UTC) Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 13:53 16 may 2010 (UTC) no hace falta!... que mandy te haga otra ... te doy esta: espero k t guste! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Madame']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Bola de Arróz ']] 14:12 16 may 2010 (UTC) graciasp por los comentarios laura,y tambien gracias al ultimo comentario este sabado hago el gran festibal bueno empieza el primer capitlo si puedieran subir imagenes del gran festibla se losl agradeceria thumb Oye podrias kitar porfavor la imagen k pusiste? Me refiero a esta: Archivo:EP531_Ash_encuentra_a_Duna_llorando.png Poque la hize yo y se la di a una amiga Y no recuerdo haberte dejado permiso para usarla. Kara (Arikumi) Destruirá pokopén junto a Piruru y Veroro 14:47 23 jul 2010 (UTC)